


Unusual love story

by Gabe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabe/pseuds/Gabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random Johnlock fanfiction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unusual love story

Then I saw him. He looked at me and smiled a bit. "What's up?" he asked me like nothing happened earlier this day. I was pissed off because he just had to be jerk and he doesn't even seem to know that. So I didn't say anything. I looked down and watched dry leaves on the ground. Wind was blowing cold and I needed to rub my hands together. I just wanted to go home. He made me feel bad and good at the same time. Still quiet I turned around and started to walk away. "Hey, wait up! Why are you going?" I hear he yelling behind me but I didn't turn around or say anything. I continued walking. 'Soon I'll be home and then I can go to sleep. I can forget this day.' I thought as I walked across the empty streets. 

But I couldn't sleep well. I had nightmares about him. Or dreams. I just can't tell what I think they really were. I don't know what I really think about him. He's not nice but he's kinda likable. At least when you know him better. I don't think that I even know him well. He's so mysterious and he hides behind his coat collar. I just sometimes solve crimes with him. I randomly ended up to be his flat mate. But at least one thing I know about him; he's high functioning sociopath. At least he said so and I'm started to agree with him. 

I lied in my bed. I couldn't sleep. His voice was echoing in my head. I tried to shake him of but I couldn't. So I got up and walked to kitchen. I drank a glass of water and then opened my laptop. I had several new messages. After I answered them I got back to bed. 

 

There was knock on the door. I woke up. 'Shit. Who is it? What time is it?' I got up and walked to open door. 'Somebody's going to have punch in his face. It's Sunday morning for God's sake.' I opened that fucking door and I was even angrier than earlier. Without saying anything I punched his perfect nose. He take few steps back. He looked confused. "What did I do to deserve that?" he asked as he tried to make his nose to stop bleeding. "You bloody woke me up for God's sake." I answered angrily. He just watched me. "Can you please sometimes act like real human being? What was that yesterday? Why you left me there like that? You didn't say anything." He looked me in the eyes and didn't say anything at first. When he opened his mouth I was slightly confused. "I got new leads in case and I didn't have any time to tell it to you. In fact I didn't want you to with me. Look John it was really dangerous and I didn't want you to get hurt. I love you Jawn. Really I just want you to be safe. That's all." He still watched me in the eyes and I could see pain in his eyes. He was hiding it but I still could saw it. " O-okay, fine I forgive you. Wait what did you say? " He grinned and just said " You heard me."

**Author's Note:**

> Ha ha just little Johnlock fic I made.


End file.
